Poción de Amor
by Cris Snape
Summary: ¿Tienes problemas sentimentales? ¿No consigues que el chico o chica que te gusta se fije en ti? Busca a Laverne, de Ravenclaw, y tendrás el éxito amoroso garantizado. Historia escrita para el reto temático de febrero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**POCIÓN DE AMOR**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el __**"Reto Temático de Febrero: La Casa Ravenclaw"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". **__Había un montón de personajes sobre los que escribir y yo he optado por Laverne de Montmorency, una famosa pocionista del siglo XIX que creó el filtro de amor más poderoso del mundo._

* * *

"_El corazón es un niño: espera lo que desea"_

_Proverbio ruso_

— ¡Montmorency! ¡Espera, Montmorency!

Laverne de Montmorency recorría con altivez los pasillos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. La túnica oscura con el emblema de Ravenclaw ocultaba por completo sus pies y su largo pelo rubio estaba perfectamente recogido en un moño bajo. Laverne era de alta cuna, se sentía orgullosa de ello y quería que todo el mundo lo supiera. Sabía que alguno de sus compañeros la tachaba de engreída, pero siempre acudían a ella cuando necesitaban de su extraordinario talento.

Cuando escuchó la voz de Maeve Mulrennan, sonrió de medio lado. Era una Gryffindor de cuerpo menudo y malos modales con la que había tenido algún encontronazo a lo largo de los años. A Laverne le gustaba cobrar caras las afrentas pasadas y no se detuvo pese a haberla escuchado perfectamente. Quería que Maeve corriera a su encuentro, que perdiera el aliento y debiera doblarse por la mitad para poder hablar.

— ¡Montmorency! ¿Puedes parar, por favor?

Laverne amplió su sonrisa, pero su rostro se tornó serio cuando se dio media vuelta para encarar a la muchacha. Pelo oscuro y ojos marrones en un rostro anodino. Mulrennan no destacaba ni en los deportes ni en los estudios y Laverne tenía la certeza de que pasaría por la vida sin pena ni gloria. Por más Gryffindor bulliciosa y presumida que fuera, era tan aburrida que estaba condenada al fracaso. Y ni siquiera sabía ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, si es que necesitaba recurrir a ella en busca del éxito.

— Buenas tardes, Mulrennan —Laverne hizo uso de un tono de voz educado y sin matices. Frío y distante—. Pensé que nunca pedirías las cosas como es debido.

— ¿Me estabas oyendo?

— Por supuesto que sí, pero no puedes esperar que una dama te preste atención mientras gritas como si estuvieras cuidando de un rebaño de ovejas. ¿No crees? —Laverne se dio un par de golpecitos en el labio con el dedo índice de su mano derecha—. Recuerdo que en cierta ocasión comentaste que tu padre es, precisamente, un pastor muggle. ¿Me equivoco?

Maeve se puso roja hasta las orejas. Parecía a punto de explotar. Por lo general, los Gryffindor tendían a perder los estribos a la más mínima provocación y Laverne encontraba sumamente divertido tensar la cuerda hasta el límite de su resistencia. Estaba convencida de que Mulrennan ansiaba mandarla a freír monas, pero necesitaba de su ayuda. Así pues, apretó los puños, tragó saliva y habló en un susurro contenido.

— Es granjero.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Que mi padre es granjero. Hace mucho más que cuidar ovejas. Trabaja en el campo.

— ¡Qué interesante! —Espetó Laverne con sarcasmo—. Perdona que no me interese en absoluto la profesión de tu padre. Existen temas de conversación mucho más apasionantes que las ovejas.

— Mi padre se gana la vida honradamente.

— No lo pongo en duda —Laverne estaba disfrutando muchísimo con la conversación. Su compañera se había puesto más roja que un tomate y cada vez le costaba un poco más contenerse. Podría haberla hecho estallar, pero deseaba que Maeve solicitara su ayuda. Sería increíblemente gratificante saberse necesitada por tamaña estúpida—. ¿Querías algo?

— En realidad no estoy segura.

— En ese caso, no me hagas perder el tiempo. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Laverne se dispuso a proseguir con su camino, plenamente consciente de que la chica de Gryffindor no la dejaría marchar. Medio Hogwarts sabía que estaba lo suficientemente desesperada como para recurrir a alguien a quien podría calificar de enemiga encarnizada.

— Montmorency, sí que necesito algo de ti.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué puede ser? Recuerdo perfectamente que en cierta ocasión comentaste que no querías ni que te diera los buenos días. ¿A qué viene un cambio de parecer tan repentino?

— En realidad no es tan repentino. Te dije aquello hace años. Éramos unas niñas.

— Puede, pero tengo muy buena memoria. No me gusta que me desprecien.

El rubor de Mulrennar aumentó, evocando sin duda cierto episodio desafortunado del pasado. Quizá para Maeve no había significado nada, pero Laverne aún tenía esa espinita clavada en el corazón. Por suerte, todo parecía indicar que podría sacársela en un breve periodo de tiempo.

— Dime de una vez qué quieres —Laverne se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo una impaciencia que estaba muy lejos de sentir—. No tengo todo el día.

Maeve echó un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solas. A continuación, dio un paso en dirección a la compañera de Ravenclaw y habló en voz baja.

— Se comenta que preparas los mejores filtros de amor de todo el colegio.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Se me dan bien las pociones.

— Me gustaría que hagas un poco para mí.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Hay alguien que me gusta y he pensado que con un filtro de amor podría conseguir que venga conmigo a Hogsmeade durante la próxima salida.

— ¿No has pensado en pedírselo directamente? Hay quién dice que usar las pociones de amor no es correcto. Ejercen cierta influencia nociva sobre la mente de los magos y brujas.

— Lo sé, pero no creo que él quiera venir por sí mismo y realmente sólo quiero que me acompañe una vez. Es mi último curso en Hogwarts y quiero saber lo que se siente. Sólo eso.

— ¡Ay, Maeve! —Laverne liberó una risita no exenta de maldad—. Y yo que pensé que los Gryffindor defendéis el honor sobre todas las cosas.

— No estoy aquí para que me juzgues —Finalmente, Maeve había sacado un poco de genio. Ya iba siendo hora—. ¿Me ayudarás o no?

— No deberías ser tan exigente, querida. Ahora mismo, estás en mis manos. En lugar de darme un ultimátum, me preguntaría a mí misma qué es lo que quiero a cambio del filtro amoroso.

— No tengo dinero, Montmorency —A Maeve siempre le costaba un gran esfuerzo reconocer que era una chica muy pobre.

— Y yo tengo demasiado, así que no es dinero lo que quiero.

— ¿Y qué quieres?

— Para empezar, que me digas el nombre de la persona que se tomará mi poción.

— Ni hablar.

— Pues no hay trato.

Maeve se mordió el labio inferior y se lo pensó durante unos segundos. Finalmente, suspiró y dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo mientras alzaba la cabeza y se ponía toda digna.

— Aston Trask.

— ¿Trask? ¡Vaya, Mulrennan! Apuntas muy alto. Es un chico muy guapo, muy inteligente y de buena familia. Estoy empezando a pensar que debería ser yo misma la que le diera la poción de amor.

— Montmorency, por favor…

— ¡Bah! No te preocupes, querida Maeve. No me interesan los chicos. Estoy demasiado centrada en mis estudios de magia como para perder mi preciado tiempo con ellos.

— Entonces. ¿Vas a hacer la poción?

— Quiero algo más que un nombre.

— Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada que pueda darte.

— Se me ocurrirá algo —Laverne se enderezó para seguir con su camino—. Por lo pronto, me pondré manos a la obra con la poción. Ya te diré lo que quiero cuando vaya a entregártela.

Dejó a Maeve con la palabra en la boca. Tendría que pensarse muy bien lo que quería a cambio de su ayuda. Aún no sabía qué sería, pero estaba segura de que a su compañera no le haría ninguna gracia. Ya se encargaría ella de que fuera muy desagradable.

* * *

Habían pasado muchos años desde que Laverne preparara una poción de amor para Maeve Mulrennan. Sabía que su antigua compañera de estudios había disfrutado enormemente de su salida a Hogsmeade en compañía del chico de sus sueños y, aunque no le hacía gracia ver feliz a su enemiga, obtuvo grandes beneficios con el trato. Porque Laverne de Montmorency era increíblemente buena en todas las asignaturas, una Ravenclaw de pro excepto en Herbología. Maeve se había pasado todo el último curso haciéndole los deberes y cuidando de sus plantas mágicas y Laverne se había graduado con honores gracias al buen hacer de una compañera que, aunque siempre refunfuñaba, nunca dejaba de cumplir con su parte del trato.

Laverne paseaba por el Callejón Diagón. Necesitaba comprar una serie de ingredientes para su próxima pócima de nueva creación y no tenía tiempo que perder. No obstante, se quedó muy quieta cuando vio a la vieja Maeve. Supo que se había casado muchos años atrás y que ahora tenía una familia y había logrado mejorar un poco sus modales. Lo que nunca tuvo ocasión de averiguar fue la identidad de su esposo, así que le sorprendió enormemente verla caminando del brazo de Aston Trask.

La Laverne adolescente se hubiese puesto furiosa ante semejante visión. La adulta, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y siguió caminando. Después de tantos años fabricando pociones de amor, las mejores del mundo mágico, era agradable comprobar que el amor verdadero aún existía. Sólo esperaba que no todo el mundo fuera capaz de encontrarlo. Por la cuenta que le traía.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí llego. Ha sido todo un reto escribir sobre esta mujer y espero haber creado un personaje interesante. La historia es cortita, cierto, pero me ha dejado satisfecha y espero que os guste. Para cualquier opinión que me queráis dejar, sólo tenéis que rellenar el cuadradito de ahí abajo. Como siempre, vamos. Y no digo más. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
